Rio Grande Train
Rio Grande is a kiddie train model type by Zamperla that is featured in Disney Springs Marketplace as the Marketplace Express, Mall of America as La Aventura De Azul,Give Kids the World as JJ's Express inside the Amberville area,SeaWorld as Holly Jolly Railway (renamed Seven Seas Railway) , The Train Shoppe as Richochet Canyon Scenic Railroad,Hershey Park as Tiny Tracks Presented by Amtrak;White Post Farms as the Farmville Express,Macy's as Pink Pig Train,Six Flags Over Texas as Elmer Fudd's America the Beautiful Railway,Magic Springs as Kit N Kaboodle Express, Six Flags Fiesta Texas as Foghorn Leghorn's Barnyard Railway,Six Flags as Looney Tooter Blackbeard's Cave as CB Huntington and formerly at Cypress Gardens Adventure Park as the ride's name, Wannado City as the Wannado City Express (also known as Western Connection). In 2016, Lion Country Safari added this ride under the same name. Mall/FEC/Events/Theme Parks/Malls/Zoos * Disney Springs (formerly Downtown Disney) * Darien Lake * Celebration Station * Stone Zoo * Dorney Park * Frontier City * Brandon Go Karts * Broadway at the Beach * Boomers! * Cedar Point * Linnanmaki * Wasalandia * Savannah Mall * Lion Country Safari (opened in 2016) Replaced El Paso Train and the 2nd version to not have a caboose since Micronesia Mall in Guam. * Tanger Outlets * Nickelodeon Universe/The Park at MOA (re-themed version with the Little Blue Train voice before train departs). * Track Family Fun Center * Six Flags Vallejo * Blackbeard's Cave * Paulton's Park (custom painted) * Drayton Manor (Thomas themed with Lady and Sodor Circus car theme) * Warner Brothers Movie World * Forest Park (new) * Six Flags Over Texas * Bellawaerde * Hersheypark * Worlds of Fun * Wasalandia * Amazing Jakes Family Fun Center * Destin,FL (The Track) * Martin's Fantasy Island * Magic Springs * Micronesia Mall (Only one with no caboose until 2017) * Fun Spot America * Savannah Mall * Regency Square (Jacksonville) * Micronesia Mall (Only version in Guam) * Six Flags Over Texas * Strong Museum of Play * Tanger Outlets * Woodbridge Center * Drayton Manor * American Adventure * Luna Park Coney Island * Staten Island Mall * Woodbridge Center * St. Theresa Church (carnival only) * White Post Farms (Melville) * Lenox Square Mall (Christmas only) * SeaWorld Orlando (new) * Broadway at the Beach * Forest Park Carousel * Enchanted Kingdom * Warner Bros Movie World * Linnanmaki * Powerpark * Trimper's Rides * Broadway at the Beach * Give Kids the World Village * Mall of America Nickelodeon Universe/The Park at MOA/Camp Snoopy * Six Flags Parks * Brandon Go Karts * Disney Springs * Buffalo Zoo * Como Town * Stone Zoo * Blackbeard's Cave * Amazing Jakes Family Fun Center * Playcenter San Paulo * The Train Shoppe * Lenox Square Mall * Six Flags Fiesta Texas * Linnanmaki * Valley View Mall (Roanoke,VA) * Hersheypark * Wasalandia * South Florida Fair 2009 * St Theresa Church * Strong Museum of Play * Rich's/Macy's Parking Garage Lenox Square (Christmas Only) * Forest Park Carousel * SeaWorld Orlando * Staten Island Mall * Warner Brothers Movie World * Wild Adventures * White Post Farms * Magic Springs and Crystal Falls Closed * Wannado City at Sawgrass Mills * South Florida Fair 2009 * St Theresa Church (Carnival Only) * Cypress Gardens Adventure Park (now LEGOLAND Florida) * Gullivers Warrington (replaced by Rio Bravo Train) * Regency Square Mall (Jacksonville) *Fun Spot America Kissimmee (formerly Fun Spot USA). Themed * Luna Park at Coney Island (as Circus Train under the name Big Top Express) * Enchanted Kingdom (as Boulderville Express in the Circus Train type) * Six Flags Over Texas (Looney Tunes themed) * Warner Bros Movie World (Looney Tunes themed. Known as Looney Tooter under the name Yosemite Sam's Railroad) * Mall of America (as the Little Blue Train from Dora under the name La Aventura De Azul) * Six Flags Over Texas (Looney Tunes roadname) * Drayton Manor (as Lady's Carousel) Only Rio Grande in the UK to be a mix of both a train ride and a merry-go-round. With Crossbuck * Disney Springs Marketplace (crossbuck removed during present day) * Give Kids the World Village (2 crossings with Zamperla crossbucks) * Hersheypark (made by Miniature Train Company) * Lion Country Safari (real style) With Crossings * Give Kids the World Village Category:Train Rides Category:Made Category:Zamperla Category:Trains